A háromszázkilencvenhetedik-napi évforduló
by lulukukuku
Summary: Alkohol nélkül hozok össze ilyen történeteket, nem szeretném tudni, mit tennék egy pohár bor után / Alcím: Silver szerelmi tanácsadása és komoly gondja a női ruhákkal / Ne ezt vedd alapul a párkapcsolatodban, mert hamar szakítani fogtok / emberi egészségre ártalmasan rossz humor, masszázs, víz és egyéb nedvek, kreativitás gyöknulla (6-os karika) / Jubileumi 10. fenfiksönöm!44


\- Ide vele! - nyújtotta tenyerét némi izgatottsággal Blaze.

\- "Ide vele"? Miről beszélsz? - pislogtam értetlenül, mire ingerülten ökölbe szorította kezeit. Ösztönösen hátrálni kezdtem. Egy év randizgatás után rá kellett jönnöm, hogy óvatosan kell vele bánni, mikor ideges.

\- Az ajándékról! Add már ide!

\- Mire föl kéne ajándékot adnom? - hú, ez nem lesz jó, ha megfeledkeztem valamilyen alkalomról, akkor nekem annyi...

\- Nem tudom! - ordított rám, és már majdnem esedeztem a bocsánatáért, hogy "igazad van", vagy hogy "hogy lehetek ilyen ostoba", ha nem esett volna le időben, hogy semmi értelme nem volt a válaszának. Kérdőn néztem rá, mely geztust a leutánozássával viszonzott. - Egész reggel egy kis, masnis dobozkával mászkáltál a hátad mögött. Azt hittem, nekem lesz. - kezdte el zavartan rugdosni a falat. - Gondoltam azért adod, mert már háromszázkilencvenhét napja randizunk. - Ezt mégis miből gondolta? Egyáltalán miért számolja a napokat...?

\- Az... Amy-nek lesz... a szülinapjára. - suttogtam, és már éreztem a vesztem. - Azért rejtegettem, mert biztosra vettem, hogy rosszul éreznéd magad, ha látnád, hogy egy másik lánynak adok ajándékot. - láttam, hogy pár másodperc és lángokban tör ki, úgyhogy muszáj volt kitalálnom valamit. - D-de ne aggódj! Gondoltam ám rád is! Csa-csak... Tökéletes ajándékot akartam neked adni a... háromszázkilencvenkettő?

\- háromszázkilencvenhét.

\- Oh, igen. Szóval a háromszázkilencvenhetedik napi évfordulónkra, de még nem jöttem rá, mi lenne megfelelő, igen-igen ez az... de mivel most már lebuktam, inkább csak mondd meg, mit szeretnél. - mosolyogtam kínomban. Szerencsére bevált, szemei felcsillantak, és láttam, hogy erősen ötletel, mit kérjen.

\- Megvan! Ha már úgyis itt vagy a palotámban, mára legyél a szolgálóm. - Én csokira vagy virágra gondoltam...

\- Minek? Van hatezer másik cseléded.

\- Igen, de te olyan dolgokat fogsz csinálni, amikre ők nem képesek. Ezeket csak és kizárólag _te_ tudod megcsinálni. Naaa, kérlek! - illegette magát, előre csapott fülekkel és oldalrabillentett fejjel. A cukisága lebénított, képtelen voltam vitába szállni vele.

\- Jó... - egyeztem bele végül - Mit szeretnél, mivel kezdjem?

\- Hm, tudod mit? Lesz nálam egy kis harang, és ha meghallod, pattansz és azonnal teljesíted az óhajom. Addig ötletelek. - elégedetten elmosolyodott, szóval én is rákényszerítettem magam a szám széthúzására. - Most elmegyek fürödni. Te addig... foglald el magad. - Azzal ott is hagyott, mielőtt reagálhattam volna.

Némi ingerültséggel felsóhajtottam. - "Átgondolva, az egyetlen dolog, amivel el lehet ütni az időt egy ekkora kastélyban az az, hogy megpróbálok minél több szobát körbejárni és közben nem eltévedni. Vagy csak Blaze-ét keresem meg és ott szagolgathatom a ruháit." - Ez utóbbi gondolattal magamat is igencsak megleptem, és némileg eltöprengtem az épelméjűségemet illetően. - "A francba, biztos csodálatus illatuk van! Muszáj megtaláljam a szobáját."

Igazi hősi elszántsággal indultam életem legnagyobb felfedező útjára, lelki szemeim előtt az ínycsiklandó ruhadarabok lebegtek. Sajnálatos módon azonban utam mégsem sikeredett olyan epikusra, mint reméltem; nem volt nehéz kitalálni, hogy az emeleten lévő legnagyobb, aranyozott ajtót kerestem. Némi óvatossággal nyomtam le a kilincset, félvén, hogy esetleg annyira nyikorogni fog, hogy lebukom miatta. Mázlimra gond nélkül, nesztelenül bejutottam, és a gardrób láttán szívem őrülten zakatolni kezdett. Ha alapjáraton nem pucéran járkálnék, levetkőztem volna, hogy úgy hemperegjek meg a ruhák közt, érezve testemmel a hűs és kellemes öltözeteket, de így meg volt könnyítve a dolgom. Pár perc intenzív ruhákhoz való dörgölődzés után megint eszembe jutott, hogy talán nem vagyok normális, de ezt az őrült és megalapozatlan gondolatot hamar el is hessegettem.

Életem egyik legjobb eseményét azonban egy hosszas csilingelés szakította félbe. Kétségbeesetten próbáltam visszaakasztani mindent az eredeti állapota szerint, azonban ez esélytelen volt, így csak mindent visszadobáltam. Azt hiszem ezért még kapok egy kis fejmosást, de nem gond, mert még mindig rá lehet fogni mindent a hormonokra. A "rendrakás" befejeztével fejvesztve szaladtam a hang irányába, ami kétségkívül a fürdő volt.

\- Blaze, minden rendben? Bemegyek! - Ó, igen, első számú szabály: ha pucéran akarsz látni egy lányt fürdés közben, tegyél úgy, mintha eszméletlenül aggódnál amiatt, hogy netán megfulladt vagy valami, és mielőtt világos életjeleket adna, nyiss be. Mindig megdobálnak tusfürdősüveggel vagy gumikacsával, de gond nélkül tudsz azzal védekezni, hogy "azt hittem, bajod esett". A remek hangsúlyozás is igencsak fontos: teljesen elalélnak, ha kellő aggodalmaskodást tükrözöl, de mindemellett továbbra is férfias kell legyél, kemény, kevés érzelemkimutatással. Ej-ej, mi nekünk, fiúknak olyan nehéz életünk van...

Ott álltam a kád mellett, benne a cicával, akit - a fejét leszámítva - teljesen eltakart a hab, így szerencsétlenségemre semmit sem láttam az izgalmasabb részekből. Egyáltalán nem volt dühös, amiért benyitottam, sőt, még mosolygott is (igaz, olyan ijesztő gonoszság volt benne, hogy mikor megláttam, elfelejtettem egy ideig lélegezni, de ez lényegtelen).

\- Hívtál, nem? - kérdeztem óvatosan, mivel már egy ideje bámultuk egymást, de egyikünk sem szólalt meg.

\- Amikor beléptél, azt kellett volna mondanod, hogy "igen, felség?".

\- Aha. Kellett volna. Kár. Szóval, mit óhajtasz? - Kicsit felbátorodtam, mivel a vízben úgysem tud lánggolyókkal dobálni. Ennek ellenére mikor megláttam, hogy mérgében mennyire összeráncolja homlokát, automatikusan hátráltam. - Bocsi, bocsi. "Igen felség?"

\- Nagyszerű! Megmosnád a hátam? - nyújtott felém egy fürdőrózsát és egy üveg tusfürdőt. Hirtelenjében fel sem fogtam, mit kér, csak úgy egy perc után eszméltem fel.

\- Szia! - léptem az ajtó mellé és remegő kezemmel próbáltam elkapni a kilincset (sikertelenül), amit valahogy képtelen voltam behatárolni a sokktól keletkező szédülés miatt.

\- Silver, mégis hova mész?! Tedd a dolgod!

Tudtam, ha nem engedelmeskedem, akkor jönnek majd a megjegyzések, mint például "Amy-nek képes vagy ajándékot adni, de a barátnődnek már képtelen vagy" vagy "ugye nem rezeltél be egy ilyen egyszerű kéréstől?", így némán visszasétáltam a kádhoz, aminek ő ráült a peremére.

A hátának mosásától eltöltött érzelmek hihetetlenül megleptek. Az egész olyan volt, mintha... egy hátat mosnék. Komolyan, azt vártam, hogy legalább felnyög, hacsak megjátszva, de akkor is. Ehelyett dudolászva bámulta a plafont, mintha éppen a világ legtermészetesebb dolgát csinálnánk. A folyamat pedig különösebben nem volt érdekes; se puha nem volt, mint a kezecskéje, se izgató, mint a melle. Egy deszkaszerű hàt volt, amit egy fürdőrózsával dörzsölgettem.

\- Jó lesz, köszi. - durcás hangjából azonnal rájöttem, hogy valami mögöttes óhaja is volt, amire magamtól kellett volna rájönnöm, de mivel köztudott, hogy az ilyen tereken nem vagyok egy lángelme, bizonyára elnézi. Micsoda naívitás...

\- Okés, szólj, ha kell még valami. Amúgy meddig pancsolsz még? - teljes szívemből reméltem, hogy kapok még pár percet a ruhák közt.

\- Hm, végülis már végeztem. - emelkedett ki, lassúsága feszültségkeltő volt. Képtelen voltam eldönteni, mikor lesz idegesebb; ha megbámulom, vagy ha érdektelenül megfordulok.

\- Adom a törülközőt. - tettem meg egy 180°-os fordulatot, és az említett dolog után nyúltam, persze még mindig töprengve, mit kéne tennem. Végül minden érvem amellett szólt, hogy először az életben a saját érdekeimet kell néznem, így gyorsan hátrafordítottam a fejem. Ekkorra azonban Blaze újból visszaereszkedett, én pedig abban a pillanatban váltam a világ legszerencsétlenebb srácává. Letettem a kád mellé a törülközőt.

\- Köszi. Mellesleg tudnál szólni az egyik cselédnek, hogy hozzon egy csinosabb ruhát az ebédhez? - Jaj.

\- Felség, ha megengeded, ebben a feladatban is állok rendelkezésedre! - jelentettem ki meghajolva, akárcsak egy hű komornyík, miközben próbáltam meggátolni, hogy riadtságom kiüljön arcomra.

\- Hm, hirtelen milyen készséges lettél. Legyen, de valami szépet válassz! - bólintottam, majd kiszaladtam a szobája irányába. Szerencsém volt, hogy ilyen könnyen engedett, a gardróbban jóval nagyobb rendetlenséget hagytam, mint emlékeztem, nem is lehetett visszazárni az ajtót a kiömlő ruháktól. Leemeltem a legdekoltáltabb, igencsak testre simuló és rövid mesterművet, melyet már hempergés közben is igencsak csodáltam, és vissza is száguldottam a fürdő elé, melynek ajtaján halkan kopogtam, a perverzségemre való gyanakvás elkerülése érdekében viszont most nyithattam be.

\- Ez nagyon gyors volt. - dicsért meg, majd hamarosan ki is nyitotta az ajtót. A magára tekert vékony törülköző myilvánvalóan egy kisebb szellőtől is a földre esett volna, mely esetben mindketten igencsak zavarba esnénk. Viszont ha akkor lenne annyi lélekjelenlétem, magamhoz ölelném, mondván, hogy "így már nem kell kínosan érezd magad, nem látok semmit", amitől mindketten kellő hangulatot kapnánk ahhoz, hogy a szobájában folytassuk a többit. Viszont mikor felérnénk, meglátná, mit tettem a szekrényében, és először leüvöltene, majd lánggolyókkal dobálna, és kénytelen lennék elhagyni a palotát.

Az ilyesfajta végiggondolások gyakran megesnek velem, viszont nem tudom, mennyi időt igényelnek, sem azt, milyen érzelmek tükröződnek ki az arcomra, de az mikor feleszméltem, Blaze még mindig velem szemben volt, és az ajtó előtt álltunk.

\- Silver. Arrébb... állnál? Szeretnék kimenni. - körbeforogtam, és meglepettem vettem észre, hogy teljesen elálltam a fürdőből kivezető utat, mire meghökkenve hátraugrottam.

\- Tessék, megfelel? - Mutattam fel a kiválasztott öltözéket.

\- Teljesen. Viszont ebéd előtt még meg tudnád masszírozni a hátam? Eléggé fáj. - eh, már megint a háta...

\- Persze. - biccentettem, mire fogott két széket, és egymással szembe rakta őket. Leültem a közelebbire, ő pedig fordítva elhelyezkedett a másikon, így került háttal nekem. Ekkor dobta le törülközőjét, én pedig nyomban hozzá is láttam a feladatomhoz.

Mi tagadás, formás fenékkel büszkélkedhetett, a háta puszta kézzel való megérintéséről pedig mégsem mondható el, hogy nem izgató dolog, és sajnos kezdtem azt érezni, hogy ezt a tényt hamarosan deréktól lefelé is be fogom ismerni, hacsak nem terelem el a gondolataimat.

\- Ah... Ez nagyon jó... Uh... - Ne. Adj. Ki. Ilyen. Hangokat! - Silver, jó neked ez így? Mert fel is mehetünk a szobámba, az ágyon biztos kényelmesebb. - Cs-csak képzelődöm, vagy tényleg van egy kicsi huncutság a hangjában...? Várjunk, a szobája?! Jaj.

\- Nem, ez így tökéletes, maradjunk csak itt. - feleltem kedvesen.

\- Oké, ennyi elég lesz, köszi. - szólalt meg nagyjából egy perc után ugyanazzal a hanggal, mint amivel a hátmosást is lezárta.

\- Biztos? Nem hiszem, hogy ez nagyon sokat ért volna...

\- Megéheztem. Segítesz felvenni a ruhát? Hátul cipzáras.

\- Hogyne... nyeltem egyet, és felemelkedtem a székről. Blaze még mindig nem fordult velem szembe, belebújt a ruhába, én pedig lassan elkezdtem felfele húzni a cipzárt. A kezem néha rövid ideig hozzáért a bőréhez, mely alkalmakkor láttam, hogy picit összerezzen.

\- Na, milyen? - forgott körbe mikor végeztem kacarászva, nekem pedig elállt a szavam, le sem bírtam venni róla a szemem. - Hehe, nyitva maradt a szád. Szóval tetszik? - tette hátra a kezét, és széles mosollyal nagyokat pislogott rám. Odahajoltam hozzá, és finoman megpusziltam az ajkait.

\- Igen, tetszik. - nevettem, és kicsit megcsíptem az orrát. - Na, együnk. - erre a mondatra az eddig bájosan elpirult arca és érzéki tekintete átváltott valami olyanná, amiről azt hittem, csak a pokolhoz közeli helyeken látható. Eltávolodtam, most már tényleg elképzelésem sem volt, miért dühös. - B-baj van? Az elöbb mondtad, hogy megéheztél...

\- Jogos. Milyen figyelmes vagy! Igazad van, együnk. - mondta némi gúnnyal a hangjában, és nagy léptekkel az átment az étkezőbe. Megvakartam a fejem, de végül megjegyzés nélkül követtem.

Az evés némán zajlott, ő az asztalfőn foglalt helyet, én pedig közvetlen mellette. Az eddigi haragos arc már inkább csalódott lett, a falatok lassan csúsztak le neki. Valószínűleg már nap eleje óta arra vár, hogy tegyek valamit, de egyszerűen képtelen vagyok rájönni, hogy mit. A villáján lévő adag lepottyant ruhájára nem kis foltot hagyva, mire még inkább lebiggyesztette száját.

\- Gyere, segítek. - mosolyogva egy szalvétával dörzsölgetni kezdtem a foltot, mely pont a mellén volt, de valamiért most ez a tény nem foglalkoztatott annyira, és ő sem reagált különösebben a cselekedetemre. Komolyan aggódni kezdtem.

\- Hagyd csak, majd átveszem evés után. Majd feljössz velem választani? - Gardrób. Jaj.

\- Miért kéne átvenni? Pazarlás lenne, továbbra is fantasztikusan nézel ki. - simogattam meg az arcát, remélve, hogy ezzel kivágtam magam.

\- És hogy jobb, ruhával, vagy nélküle? - kérdezte ravaszan, én meg csak nagyokat pislogtam.

\- É-én... nem annyira tudom, hogy nézel ki nélküle... - suttogtam. - Úriember módjára hajtottam végre a kéréseidet, nem szerettem volna, hogy kényelmetlenül érezd magad.

\- Akkor... felmenjünk, és összehasonlítod ott? - túrt bele a mellkasszőrömbe, és erősen gondolkodtam, hogy az efféle ajánlatra mi a helyes válasz. Várjunk, "fel"? A szobájába? Jaj.

\- É-én... erősen kétlem, hogy...

\- MONDD, MÉGIS MI A FRANC BAJOD VAN?! - tört ki lángolva.

\- Tessék...?

\- Miért nem akarsz ennyire ágybabújni velem? Milliószor felajánlottam ma magam, csak nem vagy annyira hülye, hogy nem esett le! Pucéran feküdtem a kádban, megmostad a hátam, egy szál törülközőben álltam előtted a fürdő ajtó előtt! Ja igen, ennél a résznél azt hittem, azért álltad el az utam, mert végre valamit fogsz lépni, de neeeem. Semmit! - látszott, hogy nagyon közel van a síráshoz, ami még rémisztőbbé tette az egészet.

\- Blaze, várj egy kics-

\- Továbbá előtted dobtam le a törülközőm, megmasszíroztad a hátam...

\- Blaze, figyelj, én -

\- ...simán letapizhattál volna, de neeeem, ismételten semmit nem tettél; és végül te adtad rám a ruhát! Mégis mi a szart kellett volna még csinálnom?! Amikor szájra puszit adtál, azt hittem, hogy... hogy végre... mindegy... Szóval csúnya vagyok...? Vagy lapos? Esetleg pont fordítva, már túl nagyok a te ízlésednek?

\- Blaze, figyelj már! Csak a szobádat kerültem! A szobádat, oké? - emeltem meg a hangom, ami őt is ugyanannyira meglepett, mint engem.

\- A... a szobámat...?

\- Persze! Jó, beismerem, az elején még be voltam tojva, hogy ha hozzàdérek, megölsz, de utána vettem a lapot, ezért is pusziltalak meg. Már csak a szobával volt gond.

\- De miért? - hirtelen eltűntek a lángok körülötte, ami igencsak megnyugtatott.

\- Hát... az úgy történt, hogy... khm... ameddig fürödtél, én felmentem oda, és... láttam egy hatalmas pókot, ami a szekrényed ajtaja alatti résen beszaladt a ruháid közé.

\- Pók?

\- Hatalmas pók! - gyanúsan heves volt a bólogatásom. - Szóval kirámoltam mindet, hogy megtaláljam. Természetesen sikerrel jártam, le tudtam csapni. Viszont mielőtt rendet rakhattam volna, már hívtál, ezért most kupi van... én nem akartam, hogy lássad.

\- Silver, mit tettél a ruháimmal? - fonta össze a karját.

\- Ne már, ez egy tök hihető hazugság volt! Min buktam le?

\- A ruhának, ami rajtam van, olyan illata van, mint neked, és van benne néhány tüske is. - nevetett. - Sejtettem, mit csinálhattál, de nem akartam szóvá tenni, és végképp nem gondoltam volna, hogy emiatt voltál olyan visszautasító végig. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy milyen nagy örömmel tölt el, hogy ezt tetted, mert ezek szerint... mégiscsak vonzódsz hozzám. - ölelt át elpirulva. Pár másodperc után felkaptam az ölembe, hogy úgy vigyem a szobájáig. Csillogó szemekkel meredt rám, majd a nyakamba akaszkodott, és lassan megcsókolt. Hegyes szemfogait gyengéden simogattam a nyelvemmel, amitől halkan nyöszörgött. Felérvén a szobájába gyorsan megszabadultunk a ruhától (ekkor kaptam észbe, hogy fürdés után nem vett fel bugyit, de örülök, hogy ezt csak most fogtam fel, biztos nem tudtam volna nyugodtan ülni az asztalnál), óvatosan ráfektettem az ágyra, majd fölékerültem. Már szinte el is kezdtem, mikor hirtelen felemelkedett, kétvállra fektetett, majd rámült.

\- Ugye nem gond? - persze ez amolyan költői kérdés volt, a válaszom kicsit sem érdekelte. Szép lassan ráereszkedett _arra_ , mire erősen zihálni kezdett, ujjaival a lepedőbe kapaszkodott. Tenyerem a derekára helyeztem, majd elkezdtem felfelé csúsztatni. - Si-Silver...

\- Csak nyugi. Engedd, hogy megérintselek. - csipkedtem meg finoman a mellbimbóját, amitől hangosan felsikkantott, a csípője pedig elkezdett kisebb mozdulatokat végezni. Ujjbegyeimmel a nyakát csiklandoztam, másik kezem a köldökével játszott. Később az egyik ujjam lassan betoltam a szájába, végighúztam a fogain, majd megnyomkodtam nyelvét, közben a farka végén lévő pamacsot is dörzsölgettem, mely utóbbira tágra nyíltak szemei, és egyre mozdulatai felgyorsultak.

\- A... a faga'... egged e' - próbálta elrántani kezem a farkától, nyelvével pedig kilökni ujjam a szájából, de mindkét kísérlete kudarcot vallott. Szorosan becsukta szemeit és hangosan nyöszörgött. Kétségbeesetten rámfeküdt, teljesen átengedte nekem a dolgot. Elég volt neki, hogy finoman megszívtam és harapdáltam a nyakát, és máris éreztem, hogy eljutott a végéig. Ekkor elengedtem Blaze-t, és lassan kihúztam, mire a cica váratlanul megfordult és a szájába vette.

\- Blaze, mit csi... - nagyjából két másodpercbe tellett, hogy mindent kiengedjek. A lány elégedetten fordult vissza felém, mosolyogva körbenyalta a száját.

\- Milyen rosszcsont cicus vagy. - csókoltam meg gyengéden. - Boldog háromszáznyolcvanhetedik-napi évfordulót.

\- Háromszázkilencvenhét.

\- Én is ezt akartam mondani...


End file.
